


Rozmowy w kawiarni przy dworcu

by kassica15



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis/Streszczenie: Harry to bogaty dzieciak z dobrego domu. Peter to jego totalne przeciwieństwo. Ale obu łączy jedno: Pragnienie ucieczki z domu. Ale co aż tak mocno popycha ich do tak drastycznego czynu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter jeszcze raz obrzucił chłopaka siedzącego przy stoliku. Metka od jego ubrań aż biła po oczach. Do tego picie najdroższej late z kolejowego menu nie zapowiadało jakiegoś biedaka. A jemu akurat była potrzebna kasa na bilet. Kasztanawowłosy pewnie wiele nie straci tracąc parę drobnych.

\- Hej, zajęte?- zagadnął uprzejmie. Harry uniósł wzrok omiatając jegomościa wzrokiem. No po prostu świetnie. Mimo, że chłopak nie był obszarpańcem ani nic z tych rzeczy, to jednak czuł złość i nie miał za bardzo ochoty z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Nie po tym co się stało- Dokądś się wybierasz?- spytał siadając naprzeciw bez pytania.

\- Uciekłem z domu.- odparł z całą godnością na jaką go było stać. Tamten parsknął śmiechem.

\- Bo co, tatuś nie kupił ci nowego ferrari w kolorze czerwonym tylko czarnym? Och, jak źle... ej nie idź.- tylko tego mu brakowało, widząc jak oburzony Harry podnosi się- przepraszam. Jestem Peter Parker.

\- Harry Osborn. I nie, to nie o to chodzi...- przeczesał dłonią włosy. Nagle poczuł złość. Czemu miałby opowiadać obcemu, a na dodatek złośliwemu chłopakowi czemu robił tak a nie inaczej?- A ty czemu tu jesteś?- mina Petera zrzedła.

\- Też uciekłem...- Harry spojrzał triumfująco- ale miałem ważny powód! A ktoś taki jak ty raczej nie ma takich problemów jak ja.

\- Może nie takie same... ale też mam problemy...- mruknął niechętnie.

\- Mamy czas...- odparł starając się dyskretnie otworzyć torbę.

\- Nie wysilaj się, nie noszę w niej portfela.- doprawdy, czemu traci czas na wstrętnego złodzieja?! Czemu po prostu nie pójdzie jak chciał wcześniej? Ale został Czemu uważasz, że masz ważniejszy powód by uciec jak ja?

\- Mam ci się spowiadać?- zakpił rozbawiony Peter.

\- Czemu nie? W końcu obcym łatwiej się wyspowiadać jak znanym.

\- .... No dobra, ale ty powiesz mi swój...

\- Niechaj będzie.

\- I kupisz mi bilet.

\- Zobaczę czy twój powód mnie wystarczająco wzruszy.- tym razem pozwolił sobie zażartować Osborn.

\- Okej mądralo w takim razie ty zacznij.- rozsiadł się wygodniej patrząc na niego z wyższością.

\- Dobra, zacznę.- odparł Harry sprowokowany- zobaczymy, cz to przebijesz.

_"Zaczęło się w dniu moich urodzin. Wróciłem do domu licząc, że spędzę moje święto z rodziną albo przynajmniej panem Rogersem, który był moim opiekunem. Od dawna marzyłem by mieć zwierzaka. W domu przywitali mnie moi zajęci wszystkim po za mną rodzice z zadowoleniem wskazując bezowy tort, katering złożony z owoców morza._

_\- O matko ale okropna krzywda!- jęknął Peter- Jak ty się otrząsnąłeś.- Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany._

_\- Sęk w tym, że ja wprost NIENAWIDZĘ bezy i owoców morza. Po prostu.. złe skojarzenia._

_\- Ou...- wyjąkał Peter siadając bardziej normalnie i skupiając się na historii- to kiepsko._

_\- Co gorsza ja to im nie raz powtarzałem, a oni na to: "dobrze, dobrze" i zapomnieli. Ale poczekaj jak usłyszysz o "prezencie"._

_"- No, mój mały synek skończył już siedemnaście lat. Proszę to dla ciebie.- rozpakowałem zawiniątko._

_\- Super... kolejna płyta do nauki japońskiego. Czy przypadkiem na święta nie dostałem identycznego?- spytałem już powoli zirytowany- gdzie pan Rogers?- lubiłem go tak nazywać. Nawet jeśli pozwalał mi mówić sobie po imieniu, to i tak wolałem mówić mu po nazwisku. Czułem się wtedy ważniejszy._

_\- Ależ skarbie, on nie jest twoją rodziną.- zaśmiała się moja mama, ale to on był bliżej mnie niż którekolwiek z nich. W każdej ważnej chwili mojego życia, gdy moi rodzice byli zajęci, jak to mówili "wypruwaniem sobie żył dla mnie niewdzięcznika"- Co więcej przenieśliśmy cię do elitarnej szkoły dla geniuszy. Dużo nas kosztowało byś się tam dostał._

_\- Co?!- krzyknąłem. Najpierw nie słuchają mnie, a potem wyskakują z czymś takim- A co z moim wolontariatem?!_

_\- Powinieneś bardziej skupić się na nauce synu... ta szkoła pomoże ci rozwinąć twoje pasje.- wspominałem już że moi rodzice uważają naukę za największe dobro współczesnego świata?_

_\- Ale ja lubię pomagać! To mi sprawia przyjemność!- krzyknąłem na nich zrozpaczony._

_\- Ależ, kochanie my wiemy lepiej- czy tylko ja nienawidzę gdy dorośli tak mówią, czy to też innym się zdarza- a teraz zjedź kawałek tortu. Twój ulubiony.- i podała mi kawał paskudnej białej masy. Aż mi się zrobiło niedobrze._

_\- Nie. Po pierwsze: nie raz powtarzałem wam NIENAWIDZĘ bezy i owoców morza. To po pierwsze. Po drugie: KOCHAM WOLONTARIAT i nie zamierzam z niego zrezygnować..._

_\- Że przepraszam co?- mój ojciec spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. On z kolei nienawidził gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli- masz ostatni dzień by wypisać się z tego śmiechu wartego kółka i pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi. Pojutrze idziesz do nowej szkoły czy ci się podoba czy nie. Zrozumiano?- i posłał mi takie spojrzenie, że zadrżały mi kolana. Tak jestem, tchórzem nie potrafiłem mu się postawić._

_\- Tak tato...- mruknąłem tylko._

_\- Nie dosłyszałem. Co?_

_\- TAK TATO!- wydarłem się dusząc w sobie łzy._

_\- Świetnie, a jeszcze jedno: jesteś już za duży na niańkę, od czwartku pan Rogers nie będzie tu pracować...- tego już nie wytrzymałem i uciekłem."_

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Harry popił łyk kawy, starając się zdusić kręcące pod powiekami łzy. Do teraz wspomnienie wzbudzało w nim łzy.

\- Co za beznadziejni rodzice... za przeproszeniem. I wtedy się spakowałeś i tak znalazłeś tu?- Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam i nie, nie wtedy. Musiałem najpierw pójść do tamtego miejsca, które nazywają "elitarną szkołą".

_" Po tych zniszczeniach następnego dnia przyszedł pan Rogers. Przyniósł choć dużo mniejszy, ale za to ręcznie robiony orzechowo-czekoladowy tort. Mój ulubiony. On pamiętał dosłownie wszystko. I to od niego dostałem też Goblina. Moją iguanę. Była taka fajna zielona i pomarszczona, i jakoś tak mi się skojarzyła. Pan Rogers potrafił wszystko. Chyba był aniołem zamkniętym w za dużym, męskim ciele. Wysłuchał mnie, otarł moje łzy i powiedział, że "jakoś to będzie" i "bym był silny" a potem odleciał zostawiając mnie samego. Przynajmniej miałem Goblina, to było coś._

_Następnego dnia w szkole wyjaśniłem powód, dla którego nie będę już służył w wolontariacie. Dyrektor placówki poinformował mnie, że mój ojciec zabezpieczył się na wypadek, gdyby przyszło mi do głowy jednak mu się sprzeciwić i telefonicznie poinformował o całej sytuacji. Czułem od niego współczucie ale go nie chciałem. Ale miło było po raz ostatni poczuć się w tej grupie. Siedziałem u nich z godzinę pomagając robić paczki dla biednych rodzin. Miło być częścią grupy, która chcę komuś pomóc, wiesz?_

_Jak wszechmogący ojciec powiedział mi, następnego dnia znalazłem się w tej placówce, którą nazwano "elitarną szkołą". Tak naprawdę był to jeden wielki wyścig szczurów. Uczniów napuszczano na siebie a ocena cztery była najgorszą jaka mogła się trafić. Co gorsza z nikim nie szło rozmawiać bo jedyne tematy jakie znały te bezmózgie roboty to była: "przyszłość" określana mianem jakiegoś ważnego i znaczącego zawodu oraz "oceny" gdzie każdy chwalił się jaki jest dobry i kpił z innych gdy byli gorsi._

_\- Czekaj, czekaj.- powstrzymał go na chwilę Peter, dając chwilę by mógł się napić- Naprawdę coś takiego istnieje? W sensie, istnieją aż tak zjebani uczniowie?- Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową- ... OMG. Mój mózg...- przyłożył ręce do głowy i zrobił ruch wybuchu z głośnym "puf". Harry lekko się uśmiechnął._

_"Z tego powodu na większości przerw stałem sam. Nie bawiły mnie te tematy. Czytałem za to książki, jedyny pożytek z tej okropnej szkoły. Pewnego razu zagadał mnie jakiś chłopak._

_\- Hej, jestem Tony Stark, a ty?- spytał mnie dziwnie miło. Spojrzałem na niego chwilę nieufnie, ale nie wyglądał jak jeden z tych wariatów. Mundurek miał rozpięty nieelegancko, ale nikt go nie upomniał. Potrzebowałem chwili by zorientować się, że rozmawiam z synem miliardera, Howarda Starka._

_\- Harry Osborn._

_\- Też cię wkurza ten wyścig wokół nas?- od razu poczułem do niego sympatię. Mimo, że żył w tej szkole był inny. Miły i całkiem sympatyczny. Żałuję, że wtedy tak się stało. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też centralnych pojebów, jakim był Justin Hammer. Wyobraź sobie, że wspomniany Hammer nie dość, że uważał sie za lepszego od innych, to notorycznie się mnie czepiał, bo w przeciwieństwie do innych nie chciało mi się z wywalonym jęzorem gonić za piątką. Irytowało go, że zaniżam im średnią swoimi czwórkami. Że przeze mnie klasa wypada gorzej. Ale zwykle go ignorowałem, aż do tego sądnego dnia..."_

Znów wziął łyk zostawiając słuchacza w napięciu.

\- I.. i co dalej?!- nie wytrzymał Peter- co to za sądny dzień?

_" Był to Prima Aprilis. A zarazem dzień wagarowicza. To był pomysł Tony'ego. Byśmy się całą klasą urwali z połowy lekcji przebrani w śmieszne kostiumy. Podobał mi się ten pomysł, ale nie wiedziałem czy "Hammer i jego spółka" zgłoszą się do tego. Stark powiedział bym zostawił to jemu. Jak chciał tak zostawiłem. Tamtego dnia przebrany w tęczowe afro i z klaunim, czerwonym nosem czekałem do wyjścia. Hammer z innymi uczniami stwierdził, że wyjdzie szatnią, bo tam zostawili stroje. Szkoda, że wtedy nic mi nie zadzwoniło. Więc jak łatwo się domyślić, gdy my z Tonym piersi opuściliśmy szkołę przed nami stał szwadron nauczycieli z naszą klasą. Radość Hammera trudno było opisać. Wtedy Stark mnie zdradził._

_\- To wszystko był jego pomysł!- wrzasnął na cale gardło zachowując się jakbym co najmniej zmusił go do tego siłą. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, nawet ja bym się wzruszył, gdybym nie był aż tak wściekły. Uwierzyli mu._

_\- Widzisz mały, w tej szkole trzeba sobie umieć radzić.- powiedział mi gdy czekałem na rodziców- Mój ojciec dostałby nerwicy, a ja tego nie lubię... więc trzymaj się.- o mnie sukinkot nie pomyślał. Rodzice przyjechali, przebłagali wzburzoną dyrektorkę, ale nie wiedziałem że mogą mnie skrzywdzić bardziej po za darciem się na mnie. Mogli. Gdy wróciłem kolejny raz ze szkoły Goblin zniknął. Oddali moją iguanę. Wtedy dopiero uciekłem"_

Znów nastąpiła cisza. Peter bawił się palcami.

\- No cóż... teraz moja kolej prawda?- uśmiechnął się słabo.


	2. Część Druga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem kolej by Peter ponarzekał. Wszelkie zmiany zostały wprowadzone albo z niewiedzy, albo z faktu, że mają takowe być.

\- Nie jestem uczniem jakiejś elitarnej szkoły, tylko zwykłej, publicznej do tego też wcale nie najlepszej. Zbyt wysokich wyników też z resztą nie mam. Moja facetka od fizyki twierdzi, że gdybym chciał mógłbym zajść daleko... ale tak szczerze nie mam motywacji.

\- No cóż, raczej moje wywody też cię nie przekonały byś walczył o stopnie co?- spytał lekko się uśmiechając Harry.

\- Na pewno. Ja podziękuję wyścigom szczurów. No i pochodzę z rodziny, którą tacy jak ty nazywają patologiczną.- spodziewał się, że Harry chociaż skrzywi się ze wstrętem W jego szkole traktowali go jakby był co najmniej chory na trąd- Wow.- powiedział więc, gdy ten nic nie zrobił.

\- Co?

\- Chyba jednak nie powinienem był cię oceniać. Jako jedyny nie dostajesz ataku wścieklizny gdy słyszysz "rodzina patologiczna".

\- Pracowałem w wolontariacie. Nauczyłem im się współczuć, szczególnie dzieciom, które na to wpływu nie mają...- zauważył skrzywienie na twarzy Petera- Ale tobie nie chcę. Właściwie, w jakiś pokręcony sposób lubię cię.

\- Nie ma jak początek pięknej przyjaźni zaczerpnięty z chęci ucieczki z domu.- zakpił Peter.

\- Możesz przestać odwlekać i zacząć?

\- Chwila, muszę ci wszystko objaśnić byś mi w trakcie nie przerywał, okej?- Harry kiwnął głową, brunet znów rozsiadł się na przeciwnym siedzeniu myśląc dłuższą chwilę- Mój ojciec był tchórzem. Gdy dowiedział się, że mama jest w ciąży uciekł. Z kolei mama po moim urodzeniu nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Zaczęła pić, więc zaczęła się mną opiekować ciocia May, siostra mamy. Była moim najprawdziwszym aniołem. A co do powodu by uciec... wszystko zaczęło się od przedstawienia.

 _"- No dobrze dzieci.- klasa II B pół uchem słuchała nauczyciela skupiona na własnych czynnościach- Rozdzielimy dzisiaj role do przedstawienia. Wiecie, "Dziady"- zacząłem słuchać uważniej. Lubiłem nauczyciela Coulsona, był jednym z niewielu, którzy jeszcze zwracali na mnie uwagę. Reszta już machnęła na mnie ręką myśląc, bym radził se sam skoro jestem taki mądry. - Peter Parker!- powtórzył moje imię bo zamyśliłem się- Zostaniesz Guślarzem.- po raz pierwszy naprawdę się z tego powodu ucieszyłem."_  

Harry parsknął. Peter spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Wybacz, ale ty Guślarzem?

\- Byłbym genialny!- obruszył się, zaraz stając na dwie nogi i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń i wygłaszając jedną z kwestii. Po chwili usiadł z powrotem.

\- Z całym sercem jak prawdziwy aktor... aż poczułem chłód.- zadrżał rozbawiony. Szatyn nadął policzki- Ale nie, na serio. Świetnie ci idzie.

" _Przygotowania szły pełną parą a ja zdołałem poznać jego. Chłopak z niższego piętra. Młodszy, chudy w dużo gorszej sytuacji jak ja. Jego rodzice znęcali się nad nim, a konkretnie ojczym, matka udawała, że nie widzi. W domu się nie przelewało. Nazywał się Amadeus i został jakby nie patrzeć moim przyjacielem. Poznaliśmy się przypadkiem, gdy próbował zawinąć mi portfel. Potem rozmawialiśmy ze sobą dużo i szybko sobie zaufaliśmy. Miał takie oczy jak każde dziecko ulicy. Zbyt wcześnie dojrzał i zobaczył jakie życie jest naprawdę. Myślałem wtedy że zaczynam się zmieniać. Z tą rolą mogłem zrobić wszystko. A później poznałem ją."_

Wyjął mały medalik spod koszulki.

\- MJ. Mary Jane.- podał mu niechętnie. Harry oglądał go z kilku stron- Byłem takim głupkiem.

_" Poznałem ją niechcący, gdy znów zaczepiał mnie Flash z kolegami i swoją dziunią. Lubili się nade mną znęcać, a nikt nie mógł nawet pisnąć. Flash miał ojca w policji, więc ciężko było mu coś zarzucić. A do tego perfekcyjnie wiedział, kiedy zaczepiać by nie mieć kłopotów. Chciał bym wykradł radio z jednego z aut. Tym razem odmówiłem, pogroził mi i wtedy spotkałem ją._

_\- Hej, to było odważne.- odparła rudowłosa dziewczyna stając przede mną- Jestem Mary Jane, a ty?- myślałem, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi. Była prześliczna. Okazało się, że jest redaktorką szkolnej gazetki. Nigdy nie kupowałem, ale dla niej byłem gotów to robić."_

-Brzmi całkiem dobrze... skąd więc chęć ucieczki?

_"To przez Flasha. Jak mówił, nie odpuścił. Najpierw przez niego dostałem karę i musiałem skosić trawnik wokół szkoły. Byłem wściekły i niechcący najechałem na kamień psując urządzenie. Moje szczęście jest wielkie i kochane bo zauważył mnie jeden z nielubianych nauczycieli i z dziką satysfakcją powiadomił dyrektora. Wylądowałem na dywaniku nim zdołałem wypowiedzieć swoją kwestię. Wściekły, znaczy Nick Fury, dyrektor naszej placówki, ale jego mina zawsze pasowała do nazwiska i charakteru zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić każdego nie przyzwyczajonego._

_\- Parker.- prawie wysyczał, siedziałem czekając na wyrok- Wiesz dobrze, że wystąpienie w przedstawieniu to NAGRODA. A ty nie dość, że bijesz się z kolegą, to dodatkowo niszczysz mienie szkolne..._

_\- To był wypadek!- krzyknąłem czując do czego zmierza ta rozmowa._

_\- Cóż, poprosiłem Coulsona by znalazł innego ucznia, który zajmie rolę Guślarza w przedstawieniu._

_\- Nie! Nie może mi dyrektor tego zrobić!- zerwałem się czując się cisnące do oczu łzy._

_\- Mogę. I zrobię Parker.- jego ostra twarz i złe spojrzenie sprawiły, że odwróciłem się wściekle opuszczając pokój. Miałem gdzieś czy dostanę naganę. W pokoju wpadłem na Coulsona. Spojrzał na mnie._

_\- Przepraszam Pete... nie mogłem nic zrobić.- miałem w sobie_ _zbyt dużo goryczy. Położyłem rękę na jego ramieniu._

_\- Ja też przepraszam, że nie mogę nic zrobić by wyleczyć pana tchórzostwo.- wtedy uciekłem. To był mój pierwszy cios."_

\- Kiepsko miałeś.- stwierdził Harry.

\- To małe piwko przy dalszym:

_"No cóż, ale miałem jeszcze MJ i Amadeusa. Wiesz, ten kiedyś zdradził mi, że nigdy nie był w kinie. Pomyślałem sobie, że zrobię dzieciakowi przyjemność w jego urodziny i zabiorę go na sens. Niech dzieciak ma trochę radości. Uczciwie zapracowałem u cioci May na cztery bilety, bo jakoś tak wyszło, że dzień przed wyjściem z Amadeusem, zaprosiłem MJ na prawdziwą randkę. I znów pojawił się Flash ze swą grupką i wszystko spieprzył._

_\- Patrzcie, jaki zakochany a kasę wciąż winny!- zaśmiał się ten wielki przygłup. Nagle towarzysząca mu blondyna, chyba Wanda, szczerze nie zbyt ładna zawisła mi na szyi. Śmierdziała papierochami._

_\- Cześć pajączku, tęskniłeś?- zamruczała spalonym od nikotyny głosem i pocałowała mnie. Odepchnąłem ją, a wtedy zobaczyłem MJ. Patrzyła na mnie jakbym był co najmniej workiem odchodów._

_\- MJ!- odepchnąłem blond czupiradło i pognałem za nią w tle słysząc śmiech Flasha._

_\- Zostaw mnie! Myślałam, że jesteś inny! Ale ty jesteś tylko wstrętnym ścierwem nie wartym mojego serca!- bolało. Zostawiłem ją i uciekłem."_

Harry nie wytrzymał i się zaśmiał.

\- Nie no to jakiś żart prawda? Panna ma ZDECYDOWANIE za duże mniemanie o sobie.

\- Nie mów tak MJ jest po prostu wrażliwa!

\- Nie stary, ona cię po prostu chciała omamić i wykorzystać. I tak by ci złamała serce.- widząc jego minę było mu go szkoda- Ale nie to cię skłoniło do ucieczki?

_" Byłem w solidnej rozpaczy... nie śmiej się kurde! To serio bolało. No. Więc jako, że byłem bardzo smutny poszedłem się przysłowiowo uchlać. Znałem miejsce gdzie sprzedadzą mi alkohol bez patrzenia w dowód. Więc po mej wieczornej libacji do domu dotarłem popołudniu w stanie drugiej świeżości. Matka raczyła mnie wtedy poinformować, że był tu "ten gnojek od tych pojebów z dołu" ubrany jakby co najmniej miał iść do kościoła i pytał o mnie. Dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie, że miałem iść z Amadeusem do kina. Wiedziałem jak bardzo bał się pijanych dorosłych. Poczułem się podle bo przechlałem kasę i na jego bilet. Czułem się jak skończony dupek..."_

Peter oklapł wylanie tego z siebie sprawiło, że czuł się jakby wyrwał cierń z ręki.

\- Chyba... nie jestem w stanie ocenić kto miał z nas gorzej.- odparł cicho Harry.

\- I jeszcze ciocia...

\- Co z nią?- to był absurd, jakiś cholerny zbieg nieszczęśliwych wypadków i jednego złego gościa. Czemu wszystko tak nienawidziło Parkera?!

\- Trafiła do szpitala... a ja ją zignorowałem przez własne problemy...- miał tak nieszczęśliwą minę, że Harry pochylił się i dotknął jego dłoni. - Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, nie mogłeś przewidzieć niektórych spraw...- Peter wyciągnął się i sam chwycił ręce Harry'ego w swoje dłonie. Trzymali się tak chwilę. - To co teraz robimy?- spytał w końcu cicho Harry.


End file.
